Retail industry warehouses commonly use pallet racks to help organize and locate boxes. The pallet racks may be placed on shelves, commonly called bays, which are marked with a location to help narrow down a search area for a desired box. However, a search still needs to be performed within the identified storage bay. The size of a storage bay can vary depending upon shelf position, but common sizes for bays may, for instance, be between 30-50 ft.2. In practice, when boxes are stacked, bar codes or other identifying stickers may not be on a viewable surface, making it difficult to find a desired box, even when looking in the correct storage bay. Further, as inventory changes, boxes may constantly be moved in and out of a storage bay.